Teach An Old Game New Tricks
by Jenn992
Summary: As the Sakurabas live a happy, content life, a certain Composer lurks among them causing havoc and another game comes into play. ShikixNekuxJoshua OCs


**Teach****An****Old****Game****New****Tricks**  
**by:** _Jenn992_

CHAPTER ONE:  
Sakuraba's Beginning

The game preys for new players.

_I feel like I should tell this story. It was the most exciting, and the most frightening experience I ever had. To those of you who happen to stumble upon this narrative, please... hear me out. This may be the only chance to tell the world..._

_The first thing I remembered was hearing footsteps... a lot of them._

I opened my eyes, only to see myself getting trampled on. I quickly got up and fell back down. My head hurt and everything kept spinning.

I got up on my feet, and wondered why I was laying in the middle of a crosswalk... in the Scramble Crossing. I didn't know why, but something about Scramble was different. It was more... eerie.

A sudden vibration in my pocket made me jump a little. I took out my phone and received a message.

"Stand in the middle of the Scramble Crossing. You have 20 minutes.

Fail, and face erasure.

--The Reapers."

Was this a joke? I stuffed my phone back in my pocket, ignoring the creepy message.

Then I felt immense pain at the palm of my hand.

"What the hell?!" I shouted as I examined it. A timer had appeared on my hand, starting from twenty minutes, counting down. I started thinking that it wasn't real, maybe it was a nightmare.

_Oh, how wrong I was._

I tried to make for Statue of Hachiko to get bite to eat, trying to forget the timer. But I ran into something. I didn't know what, but it wouldn't let me through. I was bewildered at the mysterious force, and alarmed at the red hooded man standing to the side, smirking at me. I turned away and started to see colorful--and I mean colorful--groups of people gathering at the middle of the Scramble.

I laughed in my mind seeing how gullible people were.

_Then, memories started flashing in my mind. _

It was when my grandma told me of "Shinigami no Gēmu" or "Reaper's Game" before I went to bed when I was little. She told me that when people die, they're sent to this game for a chance to live again. It's a week long battle of wits and skills using nothing but pins, yen, and your partner to survive. She told me that the very key of surviving the game is to trust your partner.

_"What a load of bull that was." I thought._

I decided to check out what all the buzz was about. Apparently this gathering was a big deal to people, some where crying their eyes out, and some started shouting at each other. I asked the guy next to me what was going on, he started freaking out and yelling how he could've possibly have died. Maybe all these people were from some mental hospital nearby.

I started to walk away, but suddenly I felt another force. It took my hands and glued them to the pavement underneath me. I started pulling and jerking, but I just couldn't get away. It was like strong magnets attracting each other. I looked around and everyone in the group was in the same situation.

Then, I heard giggling echo throughout Scramble.

A pale blonde boy around my age appeared before the group, smirking.

"Welcome to the game, players." He walked around, examining the people glued to the ground.

"Looks like all of you are smarter than the last bunch. Can't say all of you will win though." He said.

I looked around; expecting to see scowling faces, or people cussing at him.

But no one made a sound, and every face seemed terrified.

_I was mad, and downright frustrated._

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" My voice echoed. Every person in the group, who could look, looked at me. The boy looked straight at me and I felt my spine shiver.

_I looked straight into his amethyst eyes, and I swear... I saw death._

He started taking slow steps towards me.

"Tell me, girl, what's your last name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because, my dear, I'm the Composer." He was standing right before me.

"Composer of what?"

"The game."

"What game?"

"The Reapers Game, half wit."

"Are you kidding me? That's only a fairytale. Don't tell me you believe in shit like that. And no one calls me a half wit, gaylord."

He leaned down and grabbing my chin forcefully, squeezing my cheeks.

"Do you know who you're dealing with?" He asked with a more hoarse voice.

I wiggled out of his hold.

"Apparently I don't." I said glaring at him.

He stood up and looked out to the rest of the people held down.

"All of you are dismissed."

Everyone else had vanished, the force holding me down went away, and I've never been more scared in my life.

"W-where did everyone else go?" I asked, trying to seem tougher than I felt.

"Asleep, but I have different plans for you, m'dear."

"You're not gonna rape me now, are you?"

He laughed.

"Far from it." He looked at me again, but with interest. "Can you tell me your name?"

"I'm not going to tell you, you creepy bastard." I glared at him.

"Judging from your obscene language, excellent dexterity, and looks... I'd say you were a Sakuraba, am I right?"

-----

**Author's Note: **Dun dun dun. Haha, guess who's back making fics? :D I've been working on this story for some time, I felt it was about time for me to post it. And also because my friend wouldn't stop pestering me to. -.- Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! Chappy 2 on the way!


End file.
